


For You. [Lashton]

by LukeyIrwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Texting, best friends lashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeyIrwin/pseuds/LukeyIrwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and Luke, their friendship has never been described as normal, flirting and cuddling, even a few drunk kisses, but they never have seen each other as more than friends or, have they?</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>When a pair of best friends suddenly have two different ideas of what they want their friendship to be like.</p>
<p>( Will mostly be written in text/kik form, don't like it? Don't read it xo. lowercase intended. )<br/>( Let's also not judge me since I don't write as often as I should!!!!!!!!!!! )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So, hey there everyone! I've had this idea just floating in and around my head for a while, and I guess I figured now would be the best time to start writing it! However, just a few things I want everyone to know before this fanfic actually begins.

 

**1\. This isn't my first time writing fan fiction, however the other two attempts I made just weren't up to the standard that I wanted. So don't judge me if my writing style isn't up to par with some other writers on here.**

**2\. There will be the following in this story; boyslashboy, crude humour (or attempts at it), mentions of sex/very bad flirting, a lot of swearing. If you don't like any, I'm not forcing you to read this.**

**3\. All the titles for the chapters will be song titles or lyrics, if you're able to guess the song and maybe even the artist/album (hopefully without looking it up of the INTERNET) I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter I write. We all have opinions, the titles might not be songs you like, but these are songs I like, if I see anyone attacking a song or artist I will delete the comment ASAP xo. This story is named after For You, by Demi Lovato [Confident].**

**4\. Malum is not going to be focused that much in this story, I haven't even decided if I want them together or not, but they'll be there, because all four of them are friends in this book, I just haven't decided what part they'll play in this.**

**5\. Other than that, I can't wait to meet some really cool people, I'll probably put my kik/skype out there for anyone who wants to be friends or who wants to talk.**

**I don't own the boys (sobbing) so anything they do in this doesn't reflect them in real life (sobbing again)**

**Liam x**

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUKCjHgaq0A> **


	2. I wanna see you lookin' up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton and Luke, their friendship has never been described as normal, flirting and cuddling, even a few drunk kisses, but they never have seen each other as more than friends or, have they?
> 
> or
> 
> When a pair of best friends suddenly have two different ideas of what they want their friendship to be like.
> 
> ( Will mostly be written in text/kik form, don't like it? Don't read it xo. lowercase intended. )  
> ( Let's also not judge me since I don't write as often as I should!!!!!!!!!!! )

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : cause we are just animals, baby it's primal, i want you on all fours

_Ash_Hemmings_ : and before i let you walk, you gotta show me how you crawl

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : mhmmm yes daddy ;-)

_Ash_Hemmings_ : you ruined it. goodbye, blocked for lyfe

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : you told me you have a daddy kink wtf!?!?!?!?111

_Ash_Hemmings_ : the FACE WITH THE NOSE, YOU KNOW I HATE IT

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : i also know you like being marked

_Ash_Hemmings_ : STOP IT

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : but that's none of my of business ;-)

_Ash_Hemmings_ : i literally hate you

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : not what i heard last night

_Ash_Hemmings_ : i hope you choke

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : you'd love that

_Ash_Hemmings_ : we're DONE HERE

_Ash_Hemmings_ : also when did Mikey get into your head about Ariana????????????

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : he made me listen to this album with her on it, but i got addicted to this song

_Ash_Hemmings_ : you would

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : whats that supposed to mean FLETCHER 

_Ash_Hemmings_ : that song is literally you since you're always horny ROBERT

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : but you love it daddy....................

_Ash_Hemmings_ : don't you fucking dare

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : ;-)

_Ash_Hemmings_ :you ruin everything

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : im telling mikey that you want to get on your knees for him

_Ash_Hemmings_ : pls do, he's so fking hot i swear i wish i was in his bed right now

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : mhmmmmmmm, so where are you anyway??????????

_Ash_Hemmings_ : in class, like someone else so be

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : meh

_Ash_Hemmings_ : shouldn't you be in literature????????????

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : i should but im done with reading 100%

_Ash_Hemmings_ : i have never seen you read once, and i've known you since you were born

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : THAT DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING AND I DO READ

_Ash_Hemmings_ : reading fan fiction does NOT count

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : WTF HOW DID YOU FIND OUT

_Ash_Hemmings_ : lets just say i know ways ;)

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : Mikey told you didn't he.......

_Ash_Hemmings_ : yes

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : i swear i'll shave off all his hair when he's sleeping

_Ash_Hemmings_ : his hair will be gone soon anyway, if he continues letting Cal dye it

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : they're rlly cute together

_Ash_Hemmings_ : too bad they're str8

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : pls

_Ash_Hemmings_ : its true!!!!!!!

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : like how you're st8

_Ash_Hemmings_ : i ammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : that's not what those love bites are saying to me

_Ash_Hemmings_ : fuck you, do you know how hard it was to cover them and CALUM AND MIKEY STILL SAW AND WAS ASKING QUESTIONS

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : L M A O what did you say to them????????

_Ash_Hemmings_ : i ignored the question because i was not going to say that my Lukey made those marks, they would have assumed something

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : I mean my mum assumed something was going on between us

_Ash_Hemmings_ : LMAO i love Liz

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : she legit asked me if i was quote "riding Ashton into the sunset"

_Ash_Hemmings_ : LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO i'd never have you on me

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : because i'd never bottom

_Ash_Hemmings_ : that's such a lie, you're a power-bottom

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : you wish ;-)

_Ash_Hemmings_ : i was going to say I do but you ruined it

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : awwwwwwwwwwww bby =[ come ditch school and cuddle

_Ash_Hemmings_ : ughhhhhhh......... i'll be there after class, you're such a bad influence 

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : cute we're #friendshipgoals, we have matching names

_Ash_Hemmings_ :#relationshipgoals

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Ash_Hemmings_ : jk ;)

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ : ;-)

_Ash_Hemmings_ : i hate you 100%

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin_ :  ily too, now come cuddle 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it badddddddd????? I don't even know, I didn't go back and edit it so gl me
> 
> i'd love comments/vote/reads <3 :*
> 
> QOTD - Name/Gender? = Liam/Male
> 
> P.S - Name the Artist/Song for a dedication next chapter xo


	3. Chapter 3

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_ i wanna lock you up in my closet

_Ash_Hemmings:_  WHEN NO-ONES AROUND

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_ i wanna put your hand in my pocket

_Ash_Hemmings:_ BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_ i wanna drive you into the corner

_Ash_Hemmings:_  AND KISS YOU WITHOUT A SOUND

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_ i wish she'd date me :-(

_Ash_Hemmings:_  reasons why you're single, THE FUCKING NOSE

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_ but it's CUTE

_Ash_Hemmings:_ *creepy

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_ I think your creepy

_Ash_Hemmings:_  well i think you're cute :)

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_ sexy :-)

_Ash_Hemmings:_ i'm dating clum gl

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_ wtf he said he was dating me

_Ash_Hemmings:_  let's settle this

*** Ash_Hemmings has added ClumtheClam to the conversation ***

_ClumtheClam:_ wtf you losers why was i not in this chat before????????????????

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_ shut up clum we just need you to answer this question

_ClumtheClam:_ rude but k

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_ who are you dating bby

_ClumtheClam:_ Ashy :$

_Ash_Hemmings:_  ily Calum :$

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_ i hate you clum

_ClumtheClam:_ you're just jelly of CASHTON

_Ash_Hemmings:_  cashton is real

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_ not for long

*** LukeeyyyyyIrwin has removed ClumtheClam to the conversation ***

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_ you're mine andd no-one elses

_Ash_Hemmings:_  was little lukey jealous?? ;)

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_ y o u a r e m i n e

_Ash_Hemmings:_  just a bit possesive but okay

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_  you better be at my house in 5 minutes

_Ash_Hemmings:_  or what?

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_  i do have handcuffs and other things in my closet

_Ash_Hemmings:_  you wouldn't

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_  i have rope, i'll tie you to the bed if i have to

_Ash_Hemmings:_  this friends with benefits thing is a lot of work

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_  you love it though

_Ash_Hemmings:_  sadly

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_  you have four minutes.

_Ash_Hemmings:_  lukey, there is no way i can get from my house to you house in less than five minutes, at least be fair............

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_  you have ten minutes.

_Ash_Hemmings:_  if i get there in less then ten minutes i'm topping

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_  if you don't i'm topping

_Ash_Hemmings:_  see ya in less than ten minutes

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_  you wish.

*** 6 minutes later  ***

_Ash_Hemmings:_  knock knock

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_  there's no way....

_Ash_Hemmings:_  you underestimate me.

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_  you just didn't want to bottom

_Ash_Hemmings:_ basically ;)

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_  fine i'll bottom, just lemme put the toys away

_Ash_Hemmings:_ keep them there baby......

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_  uh why?

_Ash_Hemmings:_ because you've been a bit naughty tonight Lukey...

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_  i haven't wtf

_Ash_Hemmings:_  jealousy

_Ash_Hemmings:_  trying to make me bottom

_Ash_Hemmings:_  kicking calum from the chat

_Ash_Hemmings:_  he could of joined us ;)

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_  no only us

_Ash_Hemmings:_  you better be on the bed when i get up there

_LukeeyyyyyIrwin:_ i've been waiting for a while

_Ash_Hemmings:_ good boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, sorry about this, it's kinda rough around the edges, kinda like me but you know, meh!
> 
> I love constructive criticism and everything so don't be afraid to help me out =]
> 
> QOTD - Age/Country - 16/Australia <3
> 
> ily all
> 
> xo
> 
> Liam
> 
> P.S my playlist for this book will be all the songs mentioned in it, so, so far it's;
> 
> For You [Demi Lovato]
> 
> Get On Your Knees [Nicki Minaj ft. Ariana Grande]
> 
> ????? [?????]
> 
> no-one got the last song, try and get this one ;)


End file.
